


Meeting in the Middle

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU with a Dash of Rumor, M/M, Male Slash, Swearing, implied male slash, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Misha always seems to be playing around with Jared and Jensen and Jared do everything together, where does that leave Jensen and Misha? Maybe some where neither of them is expecting.





	Meeting in the Middle

Misha opened the door to Jared’s trailer, a devious grin tugging at the corners of his lips as he sighed in satisfaction due to the devastation he was leaving behind him, having not only cut the crotches out of all of Sam Winchester’s jeans, every last pair, but he had also wiped his ass with the little towels Jared used to blot his sweaty face with, and if that wasn’t enough, he had then followed that up with the Pièce de résistance and scratched his balls with Jared’s tooth brush.

Slash his tires will he… the ass-butt. 

Walking across the backstage area, Jensen’s brows furrowed in suspicion as he spotted Misha coming out of Jared’s trailer, watching as he descended the steps, an impish grin tugging at his lips.

 _Uh-oh, what the hell are those two up to now?_ Jensen thought as he continued over to Jared’s trailer and Misha’s side. 

“What’d ya do?” Jensen asked, jutting his chin toward Jared’s trailer. 

Misha lifted his head, having had it bowed as he’d descended the steps, chuckling to himself as he could just picture Jared dabbing at his face with towels that he had sea-sawed between his legs and wiped his ass with. 

Clearing his throat, his eyes darting shiftily about before sapphire blue met jade green, knowing that where one ‘J’ was, the other usually wasn’t far behind; they were like the damn double-mint twins or something, stuck at the fuckin’ hip. He shook his head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jensen.” 

Jensen’s lips pressed into a flat line as he narrowed his eyes in disbelief, “Uh-huh, sure, right… What the hell, Misha? I’d have to be drunker than Cooter Brown to believe that!”

Misha smirked and tilted his head very Castiel-esquely, “What?” he chuckled, unable to help it as Jensen’s Texas accent came out thickly. 

“Nothin’,” Jensen huffed, glancing toward Jared’s trailer, “He’s only going to do something’ else stupid to get you back, ya know?”

Misha shrugged a shoulder, “And I am certain that you will be there as his accomplice.” 

Jensen’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Misha. “We don’t do everything together.”

The corner of Misha’s lips quirked upward into a small smirk, “Perhaps therein lies the quandary.” 

Jensen’s brow quirked in a near Dean fashion, “Not everyone’s a whore,” he frowned at Misha, “Unlike some people.” 

“Jealous?” Misha asked, crossing his arms over his chest, the tails of his beige angel trench blowing in the soft breeze that also mussed his dark hair.

“What!?” Jensen sputtered as his jaw clenched, the two of them starting at one another in the middle of the backstage area, Misha in his Castiel garb and Jensen in his Dean Winchester, the scene looking every bit like a clip from the hit television series. 

Misha’s head tilted back the opposite direction as he simply continued to look at Jensen, awaiting a real answer, stunning azure blue eyes squinting against the bright glare of the afternoon sun. 

Jensen huffed before he reached out, grabbing Misha by the bicep, pulling him toward his own trailer, “I can’t talk to you about this with you standing there all ‘Castiel-like’, it’s… awkward!” 

Misha snickered under his breath at Jensen’s illogical discomfort as he was led up the stairs and into Jensen’s trailer. 

Jensen rounded on Misha the moment that they were both inside and the lock was thrown on the door. “What the hell did you do, Collins?” He growled, jade eyes blazing.

“Distressed about the boyfriend, Jen?” Misha asked, nodding sagely, eyes wide and full of feigned compassion, lips pressed in a tight firm line so he wouldn’t laugh. 

Jensen was close to out right pitching a fit, his face flushed a bright scarlet with his agitation making his adorable freckles more pronounced upon his high cheek bones and along the bridge of his nose. His teeth were clenched hard enough that Misha wasn’t so sure he wasn’t breaking a few, his hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides, green eyes snapping brightly and blazing. 

Misha innocently tilted his head as he awaited Jensen to either combust or authentically contrive to form a complete sentence.

“What’s the matter, Jen? Did Jare manage to suck the competency to form complete sentences from your cranium?” He waggled his brows, a knowing smirk on his face. 

“Jared and I don’t do that!” Jensen yelled suddenly, his breaths panting out hard through full parted lips as he stared daggers at Misha. “Not anymore,” he added in a mumble as he turned around, giving Misha his back, his head bowing as he looked down, drawing in a deep breath. “Not in a long time.” 

“I see,” Misha answered softly. 

Jensen spun around, “No, you don’t! You don’t see and ‘therein’ lies _your_ problem!” He argued angrily, before his voice lowered again, “My problem,” he corrected turning away to walk to a window, staring out at nothing. 

“Your problem?” Misha asked, stepping up behind Jensen, so close that he could feel Jensen’s body heat radiating off of him through Dean’s leather jacket. 

Jensen hung his head as he nodded, “Yeah,” he answered softly. 

He was silent a long moment before he cleared his throat, “Who - who do you think talked Jay into what he and I did together?” He gave a harsh laugh, “The kid was as green as a city boy to the stuff I showed him,” he shook his head as he lifted it, sniffing and rolling his shoulders. 

“Guess I’ve always been kind of a party boy,” he shrugged, “the whole gay-straight thing never really meant anything to me, if I liked the look of someone, if they turned me on, I went for it.” He smiled almost sadly, still staring at nothing out the window. “S’what I did with Jay.” He confided softly. 

“And that pertains to us… how?” Misha asked.

Jensen spun around, looking at Misha as if he’d just asked the world’s dumbest question… ever. 

“Well, first off, you seem to be chompin’ at the bit to ride the Padalecki Express more than you are to have anything to do with me, and for another, even if you weren’t,” he scoffed, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, “Dude, a threesome already, I don’t think you could survive another lover.” 

Misha’s lips quirked upward at the corner, “Padalecki Express?” He shook his head, “Where do you two come up with this stuff?”

“LJ, why?” Jensen interrupted, brows knitted together in confusion.

Misha waved a dismissive hand as he sighed, brows rising in an almost exasperated manner. “It was a rhetorical question,” he mumbled, shaking his head wearily. 

Raising his hands, Misha placed them on Jensen’s hips, pulling him in, “First, I do not have designs on riding any ‘Padalecki Express’, now nor in the near future. I think we would likely strangle one another in the process and while asphyxiation, as I hear it, can be enjoyable during intercourse, I don’t think I wish to try it with someone quite that gigantean. Thank you just the same, but I tend to enjoy being among the living. Secondly, why not allow me to contemplate on and decide what it is that I can and can not handle? Personally, I don’t think that it would be a problem at all and I doubt very highly that Vicky would mind,” he smiled, “she likes you.”

As Misha spoke, Jensen’s eyes grew wider, breaths seeming to come faster through full luscious lips, parted in shock, jade green staring into sapphire blue. “Really?”

Leaning in Misha slanted his mouth over Jensen’s in answer, tongue darted out to lick his way into Jensen’s, the tip running over the roof and leisurely mapping out his mouth before tangling with Jensen’s own tongue a low moan tearing from his throat. 

Booted feet shuffled backward as dress shoe clad feet moved forward, pressing Jensen up against he wall he had been standing near, Jensen’s back and Dean’s jacket effectively blocking the window as they kissed, heads sliding from side to side, teeth scraping against lips and knocking together as passion swept them away, hands sliding over costume covered bodies.

Misha’s hands slipped between them reaching for the button and fly of Dean’s jeans, nimble digits quickly unfastening them, one hand sliding down under denim and cotton to wrap around Jensen’s hard cock. 

A long low moan tore from Jensen’s throat at the feel of Misha’s hand wrapped around his throbbing erection, his hips jerking, bucking instinctually as his hands gripped hold of the actor’s trench coat, holding the beige material within his tightly fisted hands.

Jensen tore his lips away from Misha’s breaths panting out hard, glazed emerald eyes gazing into impassioned sapphire, “Oh God, Mish…” Jensen mumbled softly, biting his lip as he looked at his co-star. “So hot, wanted you so bad,” he breathed. 

Misha gave a nod, “Yeah, I know, me too,” he agreed, using his free hand to push at Dean’s jeans shoving them down Jensen’s hips as he started to stroke Jen’s cock slowly. 

Jensen gasped in a ragged breath, eyes going almost comically wide, “Misha, no!” 

Misha’s own eyes widened as he’s attention darted to Jensen’s face, “What’s wrong?”

Jensen swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he groaned, hips continuing to thrust his cock into Misha’s fisted hand almost as though not of his own free will. “Dude, you’re dressed like an angel,” he nearly whined. 

Misha stared at Jensen for a moment before the corner of his lips quirked upward, “No, just Castiel.”

Jensen nodded, “My angel,” he shook his head. “No, we can’t do this, not here, not now, not with you in that!”

Misha released Jensen’s cock, easing his hand out from under the denim and cotton instead reaching up to shrug off the trench coat, “I’ll remove it,” he answered simply.

Jensen grabbed Misha’s hands, eyes wide, “No,” he shook his head, swallowing again, breaths panting out. “Don't. I - it’s hot, but - I can’t now. I’ll just keep thinking about you as my angel and well, I’m a Christian,” he stammered as if that explained everything. 

Misha grinned, “I’m not,” he winked, “I’ll save you from the lightening bolt,” he assured Jensen, slipping his hand back under the denim and cotton of Dean’s jeans and boxers to wrap around Jensen’s cock, that apparently wasn’t as Christian as Jensen himself was. 

Dipping his head, Misha kissed a trail along the side of Jensen’s neck. “Just think of it as reversal worship,” Misha murmured softly, only to be met with Jensen’s whimpered groan, his hips thrusting his cock hard into Misha’s fisted hand. 

“Oh God…” Jensen groaned.

Misha smirked against Jensen’s neck, “Mmm, not quite, but maybe someday. You can just call me, Castiel, angel of the Lord.”

“Shuddup,” Jensen mumbled, clinging to Misha, his hips bucking his cock erratically into Misha’s fist. 

Muscles tightening, back arching as heat pooled low in his belly, Jensen’s balls drawing up tightly to his body, he moaned, eyes squeezing closed, head tilting back against the trailer wall, “Sonuva…”

Misha snickered wickedly, but decided to refrain from pointing out how Dean-like that was. 

“Fuuuck, Mish….” Jensen groaned just before the first squirt of cum wet Misha’s hand, smearing against the cotton of Dean’s boxers. 

After working Jensen through his orgasm, they both slid down the wall onto the floor, sitting together, arms wrapped around one another, touching, kissing softly, caressing, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. 

Jensen remembered another co-star who he’d also once had this with so long ago… a lifetime ago. 

This afternoon wasn’t quite the way Misha nor Jensen had wanted or pictured their first time together to be, but with their dinner break already more half over, this was as good as it was going to get, so they had simply made the best of it, looking forward to that evening when they could return to their trailers and properly christen their newfound union then… and if Pada-Giant followed, well, he would just wind up with an eye full. 

The very thought had Misha smirking. 

Misha sighed softly in contentment as he held onto Jensen, “I think perhaps that they were right about us all along,”

Jensen’s brow furrowed as he frowned in confusion, “Who?”

Lips quirking into a smile, Misha leaned in closer, nipping at Jensen‘s neck, “Your precious LJ fan girls, they always said that I was only messing with Jared to get your attention and that -”

“I was grasping to hold onto Jared because I didn’t want you to know.” Jensen finished softly, eyes slowly sliding closed on a soft moan to what Misha was doing to him.

Nodding, Misha smirked against Jensen‘s skin, “We can so never tell anyone about them being right.”

Jensen’s lips curved slowly into a lazy smile as he shook his head, “Mmmm… Nope, never, my lips are sealed.”

“Mmmm,” Misha hummed as he lifted his head from Jensen’s neck, only to lean in and steal another kiss from his lips, “I fancy that it would not always be the case,” he murmured softly, nipping tenderly at Jensen’s bottom lip.


End file.
